Ithilien bajo Nieve
by Endoriel
Summary: Después de la Guerra del Anillo; los tres cazadores forman sus vidas nuevamente. Esta vez se vuelven a juntar para agradecer por concluir el año. Este fic participa en 1# Ho Ho Ho: Primer Reto del mes de Diciembre del Fórum el Poney Pisador


Desclaimer: La mayoría o mejor dicho todos los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente escrito son propiedad del gran maestro J.R.R. Tolkien; yo solo los use un rato para divertirme con ellos.

Este fic participa en el 1# Ho Ho Ho: Primer reto del mes de diciembre del Fórum El Poney Pisador

Ithilien bajo Nieve

En la profundidad y tranquilidad del bosque de Ithilien, estaban reunidos tres grandes amigos: Aragón, Gimli y Legolas. En aquella fría temporada de invierno, Hoja Verde había enviado varias cartas a sus muy queridos amigos para celebrar el solsticio de invierno y la culminación de aquel año. Tanto Gimli como Aragón aceptaron gustosos la invitación del elfo.

Habían pasado veintiocho años desde que culmino la guerra del anillo. El mundo había cambiado drásticamente, el reinado de Aragón transcurría con una paz que hacía tiempo no se veía, a sus ciento seis años ya tenía cuatro hijos, un hombre y tres mujeres: Eldarion el fuerte, Celebrant la bella, Elemmírë la sabia y Míriel la risueña. Sus tres hijos lo llenaban de felicidad; Legolas había comenzado un principado en el hermoso bosque de Ithilien, llevando con él a una gran multitud de elfos silvanos; Gimli por otra parte al igual que Legolas, llevo a muchos de los de su raza a las cavernas de centellantes de Aglarond en la fortaleza de Rohan.

La noche era fría y estaba bien iluminada por las estrellas. Dentro de la morada del sindar estaba Gimli, la familia completa de Aragón y por supuesto Legolas; todos estaban sentados alrededor del de la mesa, a la cabeza por petición del elfo se sentó el rey de Gondor a su derecha la reina y a su izquierda el rubio del bosque, Gimli estaba a la izquierda del príncipe de Mirkwood, Eldarion y Celebrant se sentaron al lado de su madre y las otras dos princesas del lado de Gimli.

Legolas era un excelente anfitrión, para la cena del solsticio mando que prepararan suculentos platillos al gusto de cada quien, pues bien sabido lo tenía que al amigo de los elfos no le agradaban mucho los vegetales y que al igual que el ex montaraz preferían la carne de puerco asada; los hijos del rey preferían el pescado y la hermosa reina las ensaladas. Y las bebidas no las pasó por alto; él prefería el vino dulce y a Aragón le gustaba uno de sabor más amargo, el enano prefería la cerveza, la estrella de la tarde el vino blanco y los príncipes de Gondor el hidromiel. Como postre ordeno que hicieran dos tartas diferentes: una con sabor a vainilla con adornos de fresa, frambuesa y moras, con un ligero toque envinado; otra con sabor a piña, con adornos de la misma fruta y kiwi, esta sin una sola gota de alcohol.

- _Mellon nin*_ - Gimli le dirigió una rápida mirada al ex montaras indicándole que dejara de habar en élfico - amigo mío, la cena ha sido estupenda… me sorprende lo mucho que nos conoces – Greenleaf sonrió – no pasaste ningún detalle por alto…

- Claro a excepción que se olvidó quitar las arpas y la flauta – interrumpió en tono sarcástico Gimli, el príncipe de Mirkwood solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Me alegra que la cena haya sido de su agrado… no saben cuánto me llena de alegría el saber que siempre puedo contar con ustedes, mis más grandes amigos – una sombra de tristeza de visualizo en los ojos del elfo, a pesar de que en su rostro se reflejaba alegría sus amigos la notaron de inmediato pero no le dieron mayor importancia.

- ¡Brindemos por nuestra amistad! – levanto en alto su copa el rey de Gondor; todos imitaron su movimiento y chocaron copas.

Durante algunas horas todos conversaban sobre los nuevos sucesos que acontecían en la vida de cada uno; recordaban con especial afecto a los cuatro hobbits y odas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos.

- Legolas recuerdas cunado Pippin te dijo que al principio te confundió con una elfa con pantalones – se bufo e enano, el príncipe solo fingió enojo – no te enojes sabes que eres la rubia más bonita del lugar – si la mirada matara Gimli de seguro estaría calcinado por completo – quien te manda ser una... un principito de orejas picudas con melena rubia y sedosa - Legolas solo sonrió a pesar de todo esos comentarios eran los que lo hacían sentir querido por el enano.

- Valla que se les extraña a ese cuarteto de medianos – suspiro Aragón.

- ¿Por qué no los invitaste Thranduilion? - cuestiono Arwen.

- Me enviaron una misiva informándome que no podían asistir por diversos motivos de fiestas y más fiestas... ya conocen a esos pequeños y sus interminables celebraciones – todos rieron al tiempo que Greenleaf tomaba un poco de vino.

Hubo muchos comentarios como aquellos; los jóvenes príncipes de Gondor solo se dedicaban a escuchar, sonreír y reír de cuando en cuando sin emitir algún comentario.

A los pocos minutos una de las cocineras se acercó al elfo rubio pidiendo permiso para que se retirara toda la servidumbre, el príncipe asintió con un gesto; Legolas no acostumbraba tener mucha servidumbre, él era muy sencillo y le gustaba hacer muchas cosas por sí solo, pero esta era una ocasión especial así que necesitaba la ayuda de más de una cocinera y una mucama.

- _Hîr nin* _las puertas están totalmente bloqueadas por la nieve – informo una de las elfas e voz ligeramente alta y preocupada. Los invitados quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

- Tranquila Marinien pueden quedarse en los cuartos de la planta baja, por mí no hay problema…

- Pero señor no hay salida.

- Mañana Gilwerent se dará cuenta y removerá la nieve de la entrada – Legolas esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero por alguna razón la elfa no parecía tranquilizarse.

- No me entiende, todas las casas están totalmente cubiertas por la nieve… Niel se subió a la azotea y no vio otra cosa más que pura nieve…

- Tranquila, mañana buscare una solución… descansen – la elfa asintió y se retiró en silencio; confiaba plenamente en su príncipe, Greenleaf era un gran líder: sabio, paciente, hábil, solidario, pero sobre todo sabía perfectamente cómo mantener la calma y el orden en el lugar.

- ¿No te preocupa que no haya salida? – Pregunto Aragón un poco preocupado.

- Si… y no, sé que mañana las cosas se verán con mayor claridad y muchos elfos me ayudaran quitar la nieve…

- Según lo que entendí, la única casa con una salida es esta, solo tienes que saltar de la azotea – interrumpió el enano – además casi todos viven en el suelo o en la parte baja de algún árbol.

- Lo sé, es por eso que yo mismo quitare la nieve, empezando por las casas donde viven los elfos más fuertes.

- Puedes contar con nosotros – afirmo el ex montaraz.

- No es propio del anfitrión, poner a trabajar a sus invitados.

- Bien sabes que no habrá fuerza en este mundo que nos mantenga dentro de una casa cómodamente, mientras nuestro amigo trabaja en el frio hielo. Y lo digo en especial por nuestro buen enano – Gimli asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer a tan buenos amigos? – poso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros.

- También puede contar conmigo maese Legolas – hablo por primera vez en toda la noche Eldarion.

- Muchas gracias.

El resto de la noche continuo tranquila. Al poco tiempo él mismo Legolas condujo a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. A pesar de que no vivía en un palacio como en el Bosque de Hojas Verdes, poseía la casa más lujosa de todo el lugar: con diversas habitaciones en la última planta, un amplio comedor, una sala de fuego, un salón, el estudio, la vinoteca y en el sótano había más habitaciones para la servidumbre.

Aragón y Arwen como es de suponerse compartieron habitación; Celebrant, Elemmírë y Míriel durmieron en la misma habitación cada una en diferente cama; Eldarion y Gimli fueron los únicos que no tuvieron que compartir. De nuevo Legolas demostró ser un gran anfitrión, pues descubrieron que él había mandado que acomodaran cada habitación a sus gustos. Al poco tiempo todo quedo en suma tranquilidad, no salía ningún ruido de las habitaciones.

Ya entrada la noche como a las tres de la mañana cuando los árboles se susurran, el rio canta dulces melodías y el roció de la madrugada choca contra la cara adhiriéndose como una fina capa de diamantes; Legolas se retiró de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la azotea a admirar la belleza y tranquilidad del bosque y las estrellas.

Al llegar a la parte alta se dirigió al barandal recargando su peso sobre sus manos, alzando el cuello y mientras respiraba profundamente cerraba los ojos, así se quedó durante unos minutos escuchando los ruidos provenientes de la naturaleza.

Minutos más tarde se dirigió a una de las hamacas que estaba más cerca del barandal; a diferencia de las demás esta no tenía techo y era muy grande. Comenzó a columpiarse al compás del suave viento y comenzó a cantar dulcemente, en voz tan baja que se mezclaba con las hojas.

Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica,  
>una estrella que brillaba en el día,<br>de manto blanco recamado en oro  
>y zapatos de plata gris.<p>

Tenía una estrella en la frente,  
>una luz en los cabellos,<br>como el sol en las ramas de oro  
>de Lórien la bella.<p>

Los cabellos largos, los brazos blancos,  
>libre y hermosa era Lórien,<br>y en el viento corría levemente,  
>como la hoja del tilo.<p>

Junto a los saltos de Nimrodel,  
>cerca del agua clara y fresca,<br>la voz caía como plata que cae  
>en el agua brillante…<p>

Una voz muy conocida lo interrumpió y continúo cantando el último fragmento de la canción.

Por dónde anda ahora, nadie sabe,  
>a la luz del sol o entre los sombras,<br>pues hace tiempo que Nimrodel  
>se extravió en las montañas.<p>

Hubo un momento de silencio que gobernó el lugar. Aragón se acercó a Legolas sentándose al lado suyo.

- Sigues teniendo ese hábito tuyo de dormir poco y cantar por las mañanas cuando nadie te ve – afirmo el ex montaraz – no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo joven elfo de siempre.

- Y tú sigues teniendo la costumbre de vestir con harapos para dormir – los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, pero Hoja Verde termino con una sonrisa triste, ambos guardaron silencio.

- Lo escuchas – Greenleaf estaba totalmente concentrado en los ruidos del exterior – el susurrar del viento, la suave melodía de los grillos.

- Lo escucho… recuerda que no soy un elfo y mi oído no es tan fino – el príncipe giro la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y regreso a su antigua posición – pero en cambio mi vista me permite dar cuenta de lo que ocurre frente a mí.

- No comprendo – se volteo para quedar frente a frente con su amigo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Te aseguro que nada.

- Hoja Verde, no soy ningún estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que algo pasa contigo… no soy el único que lo ha notado… ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?, hoy en la cena vi la misma mirada que veo en este momento, algo te entristece – afirmo el edain – puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

Durante algunos momentos en la mirada del elfo se podía ver con claridad que había una lucha en su interior; se mordió el labio inferior y de repente su mirada demostró una profunda tristeza.

- En mis sueños he visto como la vida se les escapa de los ojos… tú y Gimli me preocupan – dirigió su mirada al piso; Aragón coloco una mano en su hombro.

- Te aseguro que nuestro enano sabe defenderse bien al igual que yo – mostro una sonrisa que fue ignorada por el rubio.

- No me refiero a la muerte en un campo de batalla… esto pasara tarde o temprano y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo – una cristalina gota de agua se derramo por los ojos zafiros de Legolas; de inmediato el humano comprendió.

- Legolas – lo tomo con gentileza de la barbilla obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos – yo sé muy bien que no soy un elfo y no viviré para siempre, con Gimli pasa lo mismo – una nube de tristeza se cruzó en los ojos del príncipe y otras lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – no te diré que no llores, pues en tú vida nosotros somos apenas un parpadeo; en un abrir nos encuentras y en un cerrar de ojos desaparecemos… te juro que yo siempre luchare para estar a tu lada cuando me necesites ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, incumpliendo con mi obligación de celebrar con mi gente?

Entre lágrimas el de ojos azules sonrió como niño pequeño: tierno y con inocencia.

- Vez – continuo – eras tan importante para mí que no me importan mis obligaciones… si llegado el momento me necesitas y no estoy contigo – tomo sus manos depositando algo en ellas para cerrarlas con cariño – toma esto entre tus manos y sentirás como si yo estuviera contigo; créeme si funciona te lo digo por experiencia – Legolas abrió sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron con gran asombro.

- No puedo aceptar esto… te lo dio Arwen…

- Es mío y yo se lo doy a quien me plazca… sé que ella comprenderá.

- Pero es un símbolo de su amor, de todo lo que luchaste por estar con ella... no puedo tenerlo, es muy importante para ti…

- Por eso mismo quiero que lo tengas… así me recordaras aunque nuestros caminos se separen.

Legolas se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lágrimas de alegría se derramaban por sus ojos; Aragón le correspondió con cariño. Minutos después el humano se retiró a dormir invitando al señor de Ithilien que lo siguiera, pero este negó diciendo que se quedaría un rato más admirando las estrellas.

El rubio continuo meciéndose suavemente en la hamaca mientras entonaba dulces canciones de su pueblo; poco tiempo después se percató de que casi todas eran sobre el amor y hermosas damas. Observo el collar que le regalo Aragón, "¿cuándo encontrare a una dama que me corresponda?", pensaba con nostalgia.

Se recostó en la hamaca… de improvisto escucho unos pasos, levantándose con brusquedad.

- Lo siento creía que estaba solo – dijo apenada Celebrant – me retiro…

- ¡Ho! no te preocupes, no tengo problema alguno con tu presencia – se dirigió hacia ella – ven te enseñare algo – la tomo delicadamente del brazo dirigiéndola hacia el barandal – cierra los ojos, relaja los hombros, respira con profundidad – ella obedeció las indicaciones - ¿Lo escuchas?, el viento chocando con las hojas, la nieve cayendo al suelo... ¿Escuchas la melodía que componen juntos?

De todos los hijos de Arwen, Celebrant era la que más dotes élficos, pues tenía: belleza (todos eran hermosos, pero ella destacaba), la voz, los modales, como caminaba, un buen oído, pero sobre todo una conexión con la naturaleza; con suma facilidad se podía confundir con una elfa. Todo eso lo sabía muy bien Legolas, por eso desde que ella era pequeña los dos se llevaban muy bien. La princesa aparentaba tener la misma edad que Hoja Verde, siempre había demostrado mucho cariño hacia el elfo.

- Lo escucho… es hermoso – sonrió Celebrant – en casa muy difícilmente puedo escuchar cosas así.

Ambos guardaron silencio contemplando los sonidos que los rodeaban.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Cuestiono Legolas, ella asintió con la mirada - ¿Qué haces despierta a tempranas horas de la madrugada?

- A veces – le indico con la mano que tomaran asiento en el columpio – en las madrugadas me despierto exaltada o incluso asustada…

- ¿Cómo cuando eras niña?

- Si – suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada entristecida; Legolas la abrazo recostándola contra su pecho.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hacía yo? – Le sonrió tratando de animarla; ella negó apesadumbrada - ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas mi pequeña _lómelindi*? – _Greenleaf toco su nariz tiernamente haciendo que la princesa sonriera.

- No, no lo recuerdo – negó divertida con la cabeza; el príncipe fingió estar ofendido – han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que me llamaste _lómelindi*_; la primera vez que me llamaste así, fue… fue…

- En una madrugada de invierno; no podías dormir bien habías tenido una pesadilla, así que saliste corriendo a los jardines para ir a la habitación de tus padres… pero te perdiste y por equivocación llegaste a los jardines de mi casa – le acaricio su mejilla con dulzura - estabas acorrucada en un árbol llorando… cuando me viste te lanzaste a mis brazos – sonrió – pero no parabas de llorar… te lleve a uno de los columpios…

- Me dijiste que viera las estrellas y la luna… pero aun así seguía sollozando; me decías que me calmara pero no funcionaba… recuerdo que subiste la vista a la estrella Luinil y comenzaste a cantar una nana en élfico – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – tu voz me calmaba y me hizo olvidar mis penas, tú notaste eso y bajaste la mira; en tus ojos se reflejaba el cielo nocturno – ambos sonrieron recordando el pasado.

- Eres una mentirosa, ves como si lo recuerdas _lómelindi*_.

Una ráfaga de frio viento choco contra ellos haciendo que la princesa se hiciera ovillo en los brazos del señor de Ithilien, pues su delgado camisón no le brindaba el calor necesario. Hoja Verde se quitó su capa colocándosela en los hombros, se dirigió a la entrada para traer una manta; se sentó al lado de ella, coloco la manta de forma que los cubriera a los dos y la volvió a abrazar.

Para Legolas, Celebrant era una persona muy especial; la cuidaba y protegía lo más que podía. La primera vez que la vio en lo profundo de su ser nació un cariño paternal hacia la pequeña… para él todo pasaba tan rápido que no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya era una mujer y no una niña… ante sus ojos seguía viendo a una dulce princesita.

En cambio para Celebrant, Legolas era su segundo gran héroe… desde pequeña le encantaba estar con él todo el tiempo posible; le tenía una gran admiración, le sorprendía todas la habilidades que poseía. Ahora que ya era toda una dama una atracción comenzaba a surgir en ella… pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que nada de aquello se aria realidad.

- ¿Me puedes cantar una canción? – pregunto subiendo al mirada, Greenleaf se sobresaltó.

- Por supuesto pequeña… ¿Cuál canción quieres que te cante?

- La de Lúthien y Beren.

- Que extraño – sonrió fingiendo sorpresa y comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce y clara, sonora y delicada.

Al terminar la canción Celebrant suspiro y dijo – No quiero que nunca te vallas de mi lado – lo abrazo – feliz _Mettarë*._

- Feliz _Mettarë*_- su vista se perdió en el bosque; a pesar de que no quisiera hacer nunca ningún daño a la princesa él no soportaría ver morir a otro ser amado, prefería marcharse a tierras lejanas y guardar en su memoria su recuerdo; lamentablemente no tenía el valor de decirle que se marcharía en cuanto su padre muriera.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila, cuando Celebrant estuvo profundamente dormida Legolas la llevo en sus brazos hasta su habitación.

Antes de que el sol terminara de salir todos dentro de la morada de Hoja Verde ya estaban despiertos. Después de almorzar tranquilamente Legolas, Aragón, Gimli y Eldarion se pusieron manos a la obra quitando la nieve de las puertas de la casa, al poco tiempo muchos más elfos le ayudaron en la tarea. La reina y las princesas pasearon por el bosque; horas después el rey, los príncipes y el enano las acompañaron.

A ratos cuando nadie los veía Gimli lanzaba bolas solitarias a Aragón y Legolas; los príncipes de Góndor corrían libremente por los senderos. Comieron en el bosque; Aragón tenía abrazada a Arwen, Eldarion jugueteaba con sus hermanas y el enano hacia comentarios graciosos de cuando en cuando; Legolas se quedó inmóvil unos segundos disfrutando de estos pequeños cuadros, guardándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón para recordarlos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

_Lómelindi * - Cantantes del Crepúsculo_

_Mettarë* - El último día del año_

_Mellon nin* - Amigo mío_

_Hîr nin*- Mi señor_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Espero y haya sido de su agrado; apesa de que casi no se incluyen de fondo las tradiciones navideñas o el cómo se iniciaron, puse lo más común que es una cena; a pesar de que en diferentes lugares la cena de fin de año o noche buena tiene diversos significados, yo decidí escoger el más común y prácticamente el motivo por el cual se celebran "La amistad y el agradecer por concluir un año".


End file.
